familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868)
Heber C Kimball (1801-1868) LDS Pioneer, Missionary, Apostle and Counselor to LDS Prophet Brigham Young Vital Stats * Son of Soloman Farnham Kimball (1770-1825) and Anna Spalding (1770-1825) * 1801-Jun-14 : Birth in Sheldon, Franklin Co, Vermont * 1811 : Father's family migration to Ontario Co, New York * 1822-Nov-07 : Marriage (1) to Vilate Murray (1806-1867) in Mendon, Monroe Co, New York, USA * 1832 : Conversion to Mormon Religion while in New York. * 1839 : Family Migration to Nauvoo, Illinois * 1842 : Marriage to first plural wife * 1846-47 : Migration to Salt Lake City, Utah * 1847 : Called as Counselor to Brigham Young in the First Presidency of the LDS Church * 1868-Jun-22 : Died in Provo, Utah Co, Utah Territory, USA Biography Heber C Kimball was a leader in the early Latter Day Saint movement. He served as one of the original twelve apostles in the early Latter Day Saint church, and as first counselor to Brigham Young, 2nd president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints from 1847 until his death. He had one son, J Golden Kimball, who served in the LDS Church Quorum of the Seventy. His grandson Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985) was an LDS Church Apostle and 12th President of the LDS Church. This article is dedicated to documenting the family history for this person. There are several sources for a more complete biography: * Life of Heber C Kimball by Orson Whitney - Amazon Books * Heber C Kimball Biography - Wikipedia * Mormon History - Biography of Heber C Kimball * Diaries of Heber C Kimball - see Signature Books Library * Heber C Kimball Nauvoo Home - Historic Sites of the LDS Church - Visit the brick home that the Kimball family occupied less than a year before they were forced to leave and faithfully gathered with the Saints for the westward trek. He was the son of Solomon F. Kimball (born 1771), who was the son of James Kimball (born 1736), who was the son of Jeremiah Kimball (born 1707), who was the son of David Kimball (born 1671), who was the son of Benjamin Kimball (born 1637), who was the son of Richard Kimball (or Kemball), who was born at Rattlesden, county of Suffolk, England, in 1595, and who emigrated to America in 1634, crossing the Atlantic in the ship "Elizabeth," and settled in Massachusetts. Heber C. Kimball removed with the rest of his father's family from Sheldon, Vermont, to West Bloomfield, Ontario county, N.Y., in 1811. His father was a blacksmith and farmer. In 1806, Heber first went to school, continuing most of the time until he was 14 years of age, when he began to learn blacksmithing with his father. During the war of 1812, his father lost his property. Elder Kimball practiced plural marriage and married 43-women. He had sixty-five children by seventeen of his wives. Notable Descendants Kimball has a number of noteworthy descendants, including: *Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985), Grandson - LDS Church Apostle - 12th President of the LDS Church *Orson Ferguson Whitney (1855-1931) , Grandson - biographer - LDS Church Apostle *Natacha Rambova, Great-granddaughter *Nick Udall, Great-grandson *Edward L. Kimball, Great-grandson *Quentin L. Cook, Great-great-grandson - LDS Church Apostle *Richard Ian Kimball, *J Golden Kimball - Son, LDS Church Quorum of the Seventy Marriage to Vilate Murray 1822-Nov-07 : Marriage (1) to Vilate Murray (1806-1867) at Mendon, New York. They had 10 children: # Judith Marvin Kimball (1823-1823) - died young (29 July 1823-20 May 1824) # William Henry Kimball (1825-1907) - LDS Missionary to England and Brigadier General of Utah Militia # Helen Mar Kimball (1828-1896) - Plural wife LDS Church Founder Joseph Smith (age 14) and wrote many articles about Polygamy. Later married to Horace Whitney, parents of LDS Church Apostle Orson Whitney. # Roswell Heber Kimball (1831-1831) - died young (10 January 1831-15 June 1831) # Heber Parley Kimball (1835-1885) - farmer in Salt Lake Valley, with 3 wives, several children - (1 January 1835-8 February 1885) # David Patten Kimball - LDS Pioneer, participated in the 1856 rescue of Willie and Martin Handcart companies and later, president of the LDS Bear Lake Stake, and afterwards helped settle Arizona, as a part of the presidency of the LDS St Johns Arizona Stake. # Charles Spaulding Kimball (1843-1925) - (2 January 1843-2 December 1925) # Brigham Willard Kimball (1845-1867) - (29 June 1845-23 July 1867) # Solomon Farnham Kimball (1847-1920) - m. Mary Pomeroy # Murray Gould Kimball (1850-1852) - died young (20 January 1850-27 June 1852) Marriage to Sarah Peak * Sarah (Peak) Noon (3 May 1811 Staffordshire, England– 3 December 1873). They married in 1842, she was his first plural wife, and had four children; **Adelbert Kimball (1842–1843) **Henry Kimball (1844- c.1868) **Sarah Helen Kimball (1 July 1845-1 December 1860) **Heber Kimball (1849–1850) Marriage to Ann Gheen 1844-Sep-10 : Marriage to '''Ann Alice Gheen (1827-1879) in Nauvoo, Hancock Co, Illinois''' Her life: (20 December 1827 Pennsylvania-12 October 1879 Salt Lake City), (See below for marriage to her younger sister.) # Samuel Heber Kimball (1851-1943) - (9 December 1851-18 April 1943) # Daniel Heber Kimball (1856-1936) - (8 February 1856-26 April 1936) # Andrew Kimball (1858-1924) - twin of Alice, LDS Pioneer and President of the LDS St Joseph Arizona Stake and father to LDS Apostle and 12th Church President, Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985). # Alice Ann Kimball (1858-1946) - (6 September 1858-19 December 1946), twin of Andrew # Sarah Gheen Kimball (1861-1913) - (31 May 1861-8 February 1913) Marriage to Mary Abel * Mary Ellen Abel/Harris (5 October 1818 New York-28 October 1902 Salt Lake City), married on 1 October 1844. **Peter Kimball (19 December 1855-27 September 1860) Marriage to Martha McBride * Martha McBride Knight (17 March 1805 New York-20 November 1891 Ogden, Utah), married on 12 October 1844. **Infant Son (born and died in 1845) Marriage to Ellen Sanders * Ellen Sanders, born Aagaat Ysteinsdatter Bakka, (11 April 1823 Norway-22 November 1871 Salt Lake City), married on 5 November 1844. **Samuel Chase Kimball (13 February 1848-July 1848) **Joseph Smith Kimball (2 June 1850-29 November 1864), twin of Augusta **Augusta Kimball (2 June 1850-5 October 1861), twin of Joseph **Rosalia Kimball (25 November 1853-22 February 1950) **Jedediah Heber Kimball (10 March 1855-24 June 1927) Marriage to Frances Swan * Frances Jessie Swan (born June 1822 in Scotland), married 1845, divorced 7 December 1851. **Margaret Jane Kimball (9 April 1846-10 August 1846); died at Winter Quarters Marriage to Clarrisa Cutler * Clarrisa Cutler (23 December 1824 New York-1852 Kansas), married on 29 February 1845 and separated in 1848. **Abraham Alonzo Kimball (16 April 1846-25 September 1889) Marriage to Lucy Walker * Lucy Walker (Smith) (30 April 1826–1910), married on 8 February 1845. **Rachel Sylvia Kimball (28 January 1846-12 December 1847) **John Heber Kimball (12 December 1850-28 November 1918) **Willard Heber Kimball (25 January 1853-5 December 1854) **Lydia Holmes Kimball (18 January 1856-15 April 1928) **Ann Spaulding Kimball (18 March 1857-27 November 1932) **Eliza Kimball (14 May 1860 - 1906) **Washington Kimball (born 22 October 1862); Twin of Joshua **Joshua Heber Kimball (born 22 October 1862), twin of Washington, died in infantcy **Franklin Heber Kimball (born 28 August 1864) Marriage to Sarah Whitney * Sarah Ann Whitney (1825–1873). They married on 17 March 1845 and had 7 children; **David Kimball (8 March 1846-1847) **David Orson Kimball (26 August 1848-16 April 1849) **David Heber Kimball (born 26 February 1850) **Newel Whitney Kimball (born 19 May 1852) **Horace Heber Kimball (born 3 September 1853) **Sarah Maria Kimball (1858-August 1902) **Joshua Heber Kimball (born in February) Marriage to Harriet Sanders * Harriet Sanders, born Helga Ysteinsdatter Bakka, (7 December 1824 Norway-5 September 1896 Utah), married 26 January 1846. Sister to Ellen Sanders above. **Harriet Kimball (born & died 8 May 1852) **Hyrum Heber Kimball (6 July 1855-4 June 1943) **Eugene Kimball (born 15 January 1863) Marriage to Emily Trask * Emily Trask Cutler (23 February 1828 New York-1852 Kansas), married on 2 February 1846, separated in 1848. **Isaac A. Kimball (13 October 1846-24 February 1914) Marriage to Amanda Gheen * Amanda Trimble Gheen (18 January 1830 Pennsylvania-4 November 1904 Salt Lake City), younger sister of Anne, married on 2 February 1846. **William Gheen Kimball (3 March 1851-24 March 1924) **Albert Heber Kimball (13 September 1854-2 March 1944) **Jeremiah Heber Kimball (15 August 1857-25 May 1887) **Moroni Heber Kimball (23 May 1861-23 May 1887) Marriage to Ruth Reese * Ruth Amelia Reese (10 May 1817 Pennsylvania-26 November 1902 Salt Lake City), married on 3 February 1846. **Susannah R. Kimball (born & died 7 July 1851) **Jacob Reese Kimball (15 April 1853-30 May 1875) **Enoch Heber Kimball (29 September 1855-20 August 1877) Marriage to Christine Golden * Christine Golden (12 September 1823 Hopewell, New Jersey-30 January 1896 Salt Lake City). They were married on 3 February 1846 in Nauvoo, Illinois. **Cornelia Christine Kimball (7 June 1850-23 Dec 1853)) **Jonathan Golden Kimball (June 9, 1853 – September 2, 1938) **Elias Smith Kimball (30 March 1857-13 June 1934) **Mary Margaret Kimball (30 April 1861-28 September 1937) Marriage to Prescinda Lathrop * Prescinda Lathrop Huntington (Buell, Smith) (7 September 1810 New York–1 February 1892 Salt Lake City), married on 4 February 1846 and had 2 children; **Prescinda Celestia Kimball (9 January 1849 Salt Lake City-8 May 1850); drowned in City Creek at age 16 months **Joseph Smith Kimball (22 December 1851 - 29 March 1936) Marriage to Mary Smithies * Mary Smithies (7 October 1837-1880), married 25 January 1857. **Mary Melvina Kimball (29 August 1858-8 May 1933) **James Heber Kimball (1860-2 June 1866) **Wilford Alfonzo Kimball (6 October 1863-15 November 1928) **Lorenzo Heber Kimball (6 February 1866-2 July 1929) **Abbie Sarah Kimball (15 Jan 1868 England-23 February 1943)); first child born in England to Mormon parents Marriages with No Children Kimball was also married to 26 women that did not bear him children: * Mary Fielding (1801-1852) - (21 July 1801 England-21 September 1852 Salt Lake City), married on 14 September 1844. She was an early member of the Latter Day Saint movement, the second wife of LDS Church leader Hyrum Smith and the mother of Joseph F. Smith. Her marriage to Heber happens about 3 months after the assassination of her first husband. * Charlotte Chase (1825-1904) - (11 May 1825 Vermont- 15 December 1904 Idaho), married on 10 October 1844 (separated 1849). * Nancy Maria Winchester (1828-1876) - (19 August 1828 Pennsylvania-17 March 1876). Married on 10 October 1844. Separated in 1865. * Sarah Lawrence (1826-) - (born 13 May 1826 Canada). Married on 12 October 1844 and divorce on 18 June 1851. * Ruth Wellington (1809-) - (born 11 March 1809 Massachusetts), separated 1846 * Abigail Pitkin (1797-1847) - (17 July 1797 New York-15 May 1847 Winter Quarters). Married 7 January 1846. Died in Winter Quarters. * Margaret McMinn (1829-) - (born 7 April 1829 in Philadelphia). Married in February 1846. * Ruth Pierce (1818-) - (11 February 1818-after 1861), who he married on 3 February 1846. They did not have children. They were separated in 1853. * Hulda Barnes (1806-1898) - (1 October 1806 Massachusetts-2 September 1898 Utah). Married on 3 February 1846. * Sophronia Melinda Harmon (1824-1847) - (5 April 1824 Pennsylvania-26 January 1847 Winter Quarters). Married on 3 February 1846. * Mary Houston (1818-1896) - (11 September 1818 Ohio-24 December 1896 Salt Lake City). Married on 3 February 1846. * Laura Pitkin (1790-1866) - (10 September 1790 Connecticut-16 November 1866 Salt Lake City). Married on 3 February 1846. * Theresa Arathusa Morley (1826-1855) - (18 July 1826 Kirtland, Ohio-7 October 1855 Salt Lake City). Married on 3 February 1846 and Separated in March 1852. * Abigail Buchannan (1802-) - (born 9 January 1802 in Massachusetts). Married on 7 February 1846. Separated in 1846. * Elizabeth Hereford (1789-) - (born July 1789 in Herefordshire, England). Married on 7 February 1846 and divorced on 18 April 1852. * Elizabeth Doty/Cravath (1808-1889) - (29 April 1808 New York-21 January 1889 Utah), married on 11 April 1846. * Mary Dull (1807-) - (born 23 November 1807 Pennsylvania), married on 21 May 1848. * Mary Ann Shefflin ' -(separated in 1850) * 'Dorothy Moon (1804-) - (born 9 February 1804 in Lancashire, England). Married on 14 March 1856. * Hannah Moon (1802-) - (born 29 May 1802 in Lancashire, England). Married on 14 March 1856. * Adelia Almira Wilcox (1828-1896) - (29 March 1828 New York-19 October 1896 Utah). Married on 9 October 1856. * Rebecca Swain (1798-) - (born 3 Aug 1798 Penn.. Married on 7 Feb 1846. * Sara Schuler - References There are several sources for a more complete biography: * Life of Heber C Kimball by Orson Whitney - Amazon Books * Heber C Kimball Biography - Wikipedia * Mormon History - Biography of Heber C Kimball * Heber C Kimball Nauvoo Home - Historic Sites of the LDS Church - Visit the brick home that the Kimball family occupied less than a year before they were forced to leave and faithfully gathered with the Saints for the westward trek. * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * Kimball-Snow-Woolley Family - Wikipedia article on the Political Historic History of this family * John P. Greene * Heber C. Kimball Gristmill Category:Non-SMW people articles